Telemedicine is a whole new medical service, in which the computer technologies, the communications technologies, and the multimedia technologies are combined with the medical technologies to improve the level of diagnosis and medical treatment, reduce medical expenses, and meet health care demands of the people. Compared with the conventional hospital-based treatment, the telemedicine has the advantages of low cost and convenience to use. In addition, the telemedicine can save the time of patients and doctors, and make full use of the medical resources. Most importantly, with the development of the telemedicine, personal health care and disease prevention can develop rapidly.
The telemedicine technologies mainly include two parts, one is remote diagnostic/therapeutic equipment with communication functions, and the other is a telemedicine network.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a telemedicine health care system in the prior art. In the system, a user medical terminal connected to a detection instrument is connected to central medical website equipment through a network, and is then connected, through the central medical website equipment, to a doctor diagnostic terminal, a medicine/instrument supply terminal, a distribution organization terminal, and a billing server network that is respectively connected to a bank computer terminal and an insurance company computer terminal. The system provides effective means for long-term and real-time monitoring, diagnosis, and treatment of patients of various diseases, and provides services of disease prevention and health guarantee for healthy people. After acquiring user detection data, the medical terminal binds and transfers the user detection data and user identity (ID) to the central medical website equipment.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that in the prior art, when the user detection data is being uploaded to the central medical website equipment, the user detection data is at the risk of being intercepted.